Saddle Up (DarylBeth)
by MrsNReedus
Summary: Beth never imagined she would fall in love with a man she met at a bar. A biker bar, at that. This is a Daryl/Beth story! BETHYL
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own any characters from TWD. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Uh, Maggie...I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Oh Beth, hush! You're the one always saying we need to go out and have some fun for once."

Beth Greene rolled her eyes. She looked over towards her sister who was touching up her makeup in the car mirror. "Yeah but...this is not what I had in mind!"

Maggie threw Beth a mischievous grin. "It's just a bar, Beth."

The younger girl looked out the window at the building. She noticed the many lines of motorcycles and the big, burly men standing outside.  
"It's a biker bar?! I swear to everything holy Maggie, if we get kidnapped or raped I will kill you."

Maggie rolled her eyes and opened the car door. "Are you comin' or what?"

Beth looked hesitant but followed her. "Where did you even find this place?" Beth wrapped her coat tighter around her frame.

"I met Merle here." Maggie opened the door to the bar.

Beth froze. "Merle? As in Merle Dixon?! How the hell do you know him?! Isn't he like, 40?!"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. What do you want to drink? Water? Beer? Whiskey?"

"Maggie! I can't drink! I'm only 18!"

Maggie rolled her eyes and ordered 2 rum and cokes and pushed Beth towards a table. Together they looked around the bar, sipping on the bitter liquid. There were a lot of people there. Not the kind of people Beth was used to being around. She was raised on a farm...a Christian home. This place was filled with sin and smelled like cigarettes and musk. The music was loud; some kind of country rock playing. The females here were scantily dressed, the men dressed in leather and denim. All in all, it was almost exciting. She had never been in a bar before. It made Beth dizzy.

"Merle! Over here!" Beth's head whipped towards her sister. She followed her gaze; her eyes landed on none other than Merle Dixon. The man made Beth nervous.

Merle Dixon grinned and made his way towards the girls. "Well well well! What we got 'ere? Lil' miss Maggie broke outta her stuffy ways. What brings ya here, cupcake?" The man smelled like whiskey and pot. Beth tried to hide herself underneath her coat. It didn't work in her favor. "Is that Beth Greene? Well shit! We got ourselves a party, don't we?" The man cackled and slid in next to Maggie, wrapping an arm around her.

"We just decided to come out tonight. Lookin' for some fun." Maggie grinned at the man. Merle smirked. "Well, ya came to the right place. Me and my brotha will make sure you ladies are well taken care o'tonight."

Maggie's eyes sparked a flame and looked at her little sister. "Daryl's here!"

Beth's face contorted with confusion. "Who's Daryl?"

Merle's mischievous eyes sparkled. "Daryl's m'brother. He'll make sure ya have a good time tonight. He should be here any minute."

As soon as he had finished his sentenced, a loud roar of an engine had made it's way to the entrance of the bar; the headlight shining through the windows.

"Speakin' o' the devil." Merle scoffed.

Maggie nudged Beth with her elbow. "Daryl Dixon is sex on legs. Don't embarrass yourself, please." Beth's eyes widened. "Oh screw you."

Seconds later, the doors of the building swung open; and entered a tall, toned man. Beth's eyes roamed the mans body. He was obviously a biker; his flannel shirt and leather vest donned his body...ripped black jeans and old work boots completed the look. He had shaggy dark brown hair; bangs covering his icy blue eyes. Beth was dumbstruck...she had never seen a sexier man in her 18 years of living. With a smirk and beer in hand, Daryl made his way towards their table.

"How's it goin'?" The man sat across from Beth.

Beth could've died. He had a deep, southern drawl. "Hey baby brotha'. You've met Maggie. This lil' darlin's names Beth...she's Maggie's baby sister."

Beth didn't miss the wink Merle sent to his brother. She shyly looked over to Daryl.

"Whatcha drinkin', girl?"

"Rum and coke." Beth finished the rest of her drink. Daryl stood up and made his way over towards the bar.

"Hey Beth, me and Merle are gonna go on a little drive. We'll be back shortly, bye!"

Quicker than she could blink her eye, Maggie and Merle made their way outside and in his truck. Beth sat, flabbergasted. She could not believe her sister just left her in a dirty, nasty bar with some man she barely knew.

Daryl showed up with 2 drinks a few minutes later. "Where'd they go?"

"Out." Was all Beth said. The man snorted and handed her the drink.

"What's a youngin' like yourself doin' at a place like this?" The man threw his shot back, swallowing quickly.

Beth scoffed. "I'm 18. I ain't a youngin'." Daryl chuckled.

"Shit, atleast you're legal."

"What's a good lookin' man like yourself doing alone? No girlfriend?" Beth quirked an eyebrow and licked her lips. She had had a few shots by now; that damn liquid courage.

Daryl smirked. "Nope. Mm all by myself."

The two had continued to talk what seemed like forever. Beth pulled out her phone and realized she had a a missed text from her sister.

'hey Merle and I r gonna head back 2 his place. ask Daryl 4 a ride home. Love ya!'

Beth groaned and put her phone away. Daryl chuckled. "They bail?"

The girl nodded. "How the hell am I supposed to get home?" She huffed.

"I reckon I can give ya a ride. " Beth's eyes lit up; she had never been on a motorcycle before. She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. It ain't e'ryday I gotta good lookin' girl to ride with." He winked. Beth blushed. "Wanna get outta here?"

Beth's breathing escalated. Her mind was fuzzy from the alcohol, but nodded anyways.

"Well, com'on then, girl." Daryl reached his hand out to the blonde girl. Beth quickly grabbed his hand and followed him outside.

She stopped and admired his bike. "Ya ever ride before?" He smirked. She shook her head. "No."

Daryl straddled the bike and turned the key; the engine roared to life. Beth's heart was about to beat out of her chest as she wrapped her arms around the mans torso. She breathed in his seat and rested her chin on his left shoulder.

He turned his head; their lips mere centimeters away. "Hold on."

**Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt at Bethyl! Most favorite pairing of all :) Please review and let me know what y'all think! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Beth woke up with a splitting headache. She was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee when her sister came through the door. "I'm home!" She yelled. "Beth? You here?"

Beth covered her ears; why did her sister have to scream? "I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back. " Her head pounded with every word she spoke.

Her sister came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at Beth expectantly. "Well?"

Beth looked confused. "Well what?"

Her sister sighed. "What happened last night?! Anything?"

"No, Maggie. After y'all left we talked for a little and drank for a bit. Then he gave me a ride home. No big deal." Beth shrugged.

Maggie's eyes widened. "He let you ride on his bike? That's a huge deal Beth! Daryl never lets just anyone jump on his bike with him!" She gestured wildly, popping a few painkillers. "Want some?" She handed the pills to Beth.

She nodded. "Thanks. And I don't think it's that big of a deal..."

"Bullshit! It's a huge deal. This is Daryl Dixon we are talking about! Not Jack Shit who lives down the street!"

The younger sibling smiled. "He is cute, ain't he?" Her smile fell. "But he's like...40."

"So?! With a face and a body like his who gives a damn. I know if I was you I would've done something about it."

Beth's headache was starting to fade but now she felt embarrassed. Her sister was right...she should've made a move or something. Obviously the man was interested in the girl and Beth just brushed it off like it was no big deal.

Beth face palmed herself. "This is why I'm a virgin."

Maggie stopped picking at her nails and looked wildly at her sister. "You're _still_ a fucking virgin?! Seriously?!"

Beth's face turned 100 shades of red. "...Yeah..." She wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Jesus Beth you have a total advantage here! Guys love virgins!"

Beth's face contorted into confusion. "Why?"

Maggie waved her hand. "I don't know, something about unmarked territory or some shit. Merle went crazy when I told him I was a virgin. I had him wrapped around my finger for weeks until I cracked." She snickered.

"Maggie you didn't..." The look on her sisters face told it all. "You lost it to Merle fucking Dixon?! When?!"

Her sister gave a sly smile. "When I was 16."

Beth felt like she was going to puke. "Change the conversation please. I'm going to be sick."

Maggie cackled. "Anyways...I was thinking we could head to the bar again tonight. Merle told me that we should start making it a habit of coming up there. That okay?"

Beth's mind was reeling. If they went tonight, Beth had to get Daryl's attention. "Yeah. Sounds good..." Her sister hugged her and ran upstairs to shower. That left Beth with one thought: what the hell was she going to wear?

SADDLEUPSADDLEUPSADDLEUP

"Beth come on! We're gonna be late! Merle's already called me six times asking where we're at!"

Beth rolled her eyes and finished touching up her makeup in the bathroom. "I'm coming! How do I look?" She opened the bathroom door and looked at her sister.

Maggie's eyes wandered over her sister. Beth had decided to straighten her hair and leave it down; she looked older when she didn't put it up. Her makeup was simple, yet it brought out every beautiful feature on her face. She was wearing a white low cut tanktop which made her boobs look fabulous. Some faded blue jeans and cowgirl boots completed the look. Beth looked damn good tonight and she made sure she was going to turn heads.

Maggie grinned. "Awesome. Let's go!"

The car ride to the bar was nerve wrecking, to say the least. Maggie was on the phone the whole time blabbing to her friend about how 'amazing' the sex is with Merle Dixon. Beth felt her stomach jump to her throat. Daryl and Merle were absolutely nothing alike and Beth thanked God for that.

A few minutes later, the girls found themselves ordering a few drinks. Maggie wanted a rum and coke, Beth wanted a beer.

"Since when do you like beer?" Her sister had asked.

"Since when do you sleep with older men?" Beth shot back.

Maggie grinned and walked over towards the table they had sat at the night before. Her younger sister followed, sipping on her beer.

Beth scouted the place as she drank her beer. There was more people here tonight than there was the night before. That had made Beth nervous. She felt the eyes of the few men who we're gazing at her, hoping to charm the girl. Beth scoffed. She was only interested in seeing one man tonight.

"Beth! You wanna dance?" Her sister ceased her thoughts.

"Uh...sure!"

The sisters finished their drinks and made their way to the dance floor. The DJ decided to play as what Maggie called 'baby making music', and Beth found herself swaying her hips and moving her body in a way that would kill a man. Beth knew she looked good; she had taken dancing lessons before. Eventually, Maggie had found Merle and began sensually grinding against his pants. Beth could see the fire in Merle's eyes as he looked down at her sister. Beth rolled her eyes and began to make her way back to the bar when a hand wrapped around her arm. She was pulled until she felt her back thump against a broad chest.

Beth tried to spin around to look at whoever the hell had grabbed her, but the stranger had other ideas. They began rubbing their hands down her arms and let their hands rest on her hips.

The man leaned his mouth towards Beth's ear and bit it lightly. Beth felt her legs become weak as she moaned lightly. "Yer a tease, ain't ya? Dancin' like that." A deep, familiar voice whispered in her ear.

It was Daryl.

Every nerve on Beth's body was on fire. She felt the quick race of her heart beating while her stomach twisted pleasantly. She decided now was better than never, and decided to make her move. While his hands were still on her hips, she moved her hips deliciously against Daryl's front. The man let out a deep groan and Beth felt the grip on her hips tighten. Getting bored of the position, Beth spun around and placed her hands on Daryl's chest and looked up at the man.

His eyes were almost a deep black, instead of the usual blue. Beth bucked her hips into his and he cursed.

"Ya know what yer gettin' into, girl?" He pressed his forehead against hers.

Beth smirked and pressed her lips against Daryl's, lightly biting on his lower lip. She flicked her tongue into his mouth, which he welcomed greedily. His hands roamed into her hair, tugging lightly. Beth didn't know how much longer she could stand; her knees were becoming weak from the movements of his tongue in her mouth. Every swipe of the organ made her pant.

He finally pulled away; a dangerous spark in his eyes.

"No...but I wanna find out." She smiled; lips swollen.

"Your comin' home with me." He rasped out, and kissed her forehead. "Go on, tell your sister yousa leavin'."

Beth nodded and wobbled towards her sister and Merle. She took a deep breath and quickly rambled out: I'm headin' out with Daryl. I'll text you when I can. Love you!"

Maggie and Merle looked bewildered before they howled with laughter.

"Go get 'em sis. Show him that Greene girl charm!" She yelled.

Beth grinned and made her way back towards Daryl, who was standing at the entrance of the bar, looking impatient.

He grabbed her arm. "Ya ready?"

She swallowed nervously but nodded. "Let's go."

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**I already have a few chapters typed up so I will be updating frequently! I'm proud of this chapter! :) Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Home, sweet home." Daryl snorted and threw his keys on the kitchen counter.

Beth looked around the small apartment. "Well I like it. It's cute."

He lit up a cigarette and plopped down on the couch. "Cute, huh? Pro'bly one o' the last words a man would want ta hear 'bout his home."

Beth smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She made her way to where he was sitting, and sat next to him.

Daryl looked at her curiously. "Where'd ya learn to dance like that? Ya almost had me lose my damn mind watchin' ya." He inhaled from his cigarette.

Beth smirked. Her plan was a success. "How long were ya watchin' me, Mr. Dixon?" She playfully bit her lip.

Daryl returned the smirk. "Long enuf."

Beth popped the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it in the ashtray. She made her way into his lap; straddling him. His eyes grew darker, he placed his hands on the top of her thighs.

"Whatcha want from me, girl?" His deep drawl made Beth clench her thighs together. Sure, she was a virgin, but she knew the basics.

Finding confidence, she ground her ass into his lap; she could feel him beginning to get aroused. "I ain't to sure..." She began. She brought her lips closer to his. "...after all, I am a virgin."

Something in Daryl snapped. Every fibre of his being began to vibrate with need. He wanted this girl, and he wanted her now. He wrapped his arms around her middle and carried her to his bedroom.

Beth squeaked when her body hit the cold mattress. Daryl growled and began removing the offending articles of clothing on her body. Beth mewled and ripped his shirt off of him, revealing a toned, tan body littered with tattoos and scars. He stopped for a few seconds and allowed Beth to get a good look of his body before Beth removed her bra. Her breasts were small, but the rosy pink nipples were enough to make the man go mad. He drank in her smooth, creamy skin and cursed.

"If this won' kill me, I don' know what will." He breathed out and straddled her.

Beth's body was tingling. All she could hear, see and feel was Daryl. His hands raked gently across her body while he pressed a small kiss in between her breasts.

"Daryl please..." She panted.

He gave a crooked smile and brought a single finger to her lips. Beth brought his finger into her mouth and began doing things that no 18 year old should know how to do. Daryl stilled, and sat awestruck. Was she sure she was a virgin? He shook the thoughts and regained composure and assaulted his lips with hers. Their tongues met and began battling for dominance. He breathed deeply through his nose and pinned her hands above her head with one hand, while the other fondled with her nipples; tugging and pinching. He pulled away from the kiss and licked a thick stripe of skin on her neck.

Beth felt a familiar tingle in between her thighs and began thrusting her hips up. Daryl moved both hands down her body and stilled her hips. "Easy, girl. Don' wanna end this 'fore it starts." He panted in her neck.

Beth was beginning to get impatient. "Let me get on top. Please."

Daryl grinned at the flushed girl but obliged. She still had her panties on, and he still donned his pants and boxers. He could see the front of her panties soaking wet. His pride swelled in his chest and pulled the girl down for another bruising kiss.

Daryl pulled away and whispered against her lips. "If ya taste as good as ya look, I don' know if I'll be able to control myself, darlin."

His statement earned a struggled moan from the girl above him. Deciding he had to taste her now, he lifted the girl up off his manhood and over his face. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and pressed a small kiss to her center.

Beth wasn't even coherent at this point, she had never, ever had a man touch her let alone kiss her down there. She entangled one hand into his hair, her other hand playing with her left nipple.

Daryl watched the girl touch herself above him and inwardly growled. He ripped, literally ripped, her panties off and threw the torn clothing across the room. He felt Beth's thighs tighten. His gaze dropped from her beautiful face to her sweet, wet pussy that was inches away from his lips. His tongue lashed out to lick up the dripping pussy. Beth gave an animalistic moan and shoved his face in between her thighs.

She had never felt anything like it before. Her sense had hightened; every touch, every lick, every suck almost killed her. She placed both hands in his hair and began bucking her hips into his face. He pulled her hips down and blew a stream of air on her pussy.

"God damn, girl...yous 'bout the sweetest thang I've eva tasted. I'd eat my own cum outta ya, girl." He said daringly, licking his lips greedily.

Beth couldn't form words, she only felt the tingling in her lower abdomen increase.

"Daryl..." Was all she moaned.

And Daryl had never heard his name sound so good.

Beth shimmied down and body and began removing his belt. With a quick snap, she threw the belt to the ground and began removing his pants. "I need you."

Daryl chuckled. "I need ya too, babe."

Moments later, Beth was greeted with a sight she would never forget. Daryl was absolutely fucking perfect. His long, thick cock stood proudly against his stomach. Beth's mouth had watered at the sight.

"Like what ya see?" He snickered.

Scoffing, Beth grasped his member into her hand and began a slow, antagonizing rhythm. Daryl hissed between his teeth and sat up on his elbows to watch her.

"Fuck..."

Beth lowered her head and gave a small, tentative lick to his head.

"Fuck!" He repeated.

Feeling confident, Beth slowly lowered her mouth around his cock; sucking and licking. Daryl's hands gripped the sheets and continued to curse. Beth gave everything she had; hoping to please Daryl. She bobbed her head and wrapped a hand around his base and slurped around his cock. Both hands landed on the side of Beth's face and dragged her back up to Daryl's lips.

"That fuckin' mouth o' yers."

Beth was unable to form words, and instead moaned quietly. She kissed his lips a few more times before standing up. Daryl looked at her confused. "Where ya goin?" He asked.

She smirked. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me."

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stood up behind her, a hand placed on her lower back, making her present his ass to him. He growled. He spit into his other hand and rubbed it across the head of his cock, and guided it towards Beth's hot, throbbing entrance.

Beth sucked in a deep breath and held it as she felt her insides being ripped open. She wasn't going to lie, it fucking hurt.

"You are so...fuckin' tight." He panted. Sweat began to drip down his face.

Beth was about to cry when he stilled his movements. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, teeth clenched. "Please move."

Daryl licked his lips and pushed farther in, until he was fully seated inside of her. When his balls met her ass, they moaned simultaneously.

"Holy...fucking...shit." She panted breathily.

Daryl began a slow rhythm; he knew he wasn't going to last long. Beth was ready to cum, with every snap of his hips Beth felt like she was going to explode.

"Daryl...I-Oh!" He knew what she wanted; he started mercilessly pounding into the small girl, sweat pouring down both of their bodies.

"Ohhhh...shit." He growled, reaching a hand in front of Beth, massaging her breasts and moving down; he began rubbing her clit, whispering dirty nothings into her ear.

"Yeah ya like that, baby? Ya like it when I fuck ya?" His mouth sucked on her earlobe, his cock about to explode inside of her.

"Oh God y-yes, yes...please...f-fuck."

Beth's body stiffened and he knew she was about to cum. He quicker his movements until he couldn't anymore, and finally let himself go inside of her. She began almost screaming when he felt the wetness of her orgasm drip in his hand. He brought the hand up to his mouth and sucked off every last drop of her.

They both fell against the mattress, kissing softly; waiting for their highs to come down. Daryl looked at the the girl with half-lidded eyes. "I think I love ya." He joked. "You okay?"

All Beth could do was laugh and nod. "Better than okay." She wrapped an arm around his torso and kissed his chest. Within minutes, both of them were asleep.

* * *

**I love Bethyl sex :D Thank you everybody for the reviews! Happy reading! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I love you guys! Thank you so much everybody for reviewing and favoriting! It means so much to me :) Im not too happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. I will definitely try to post a chapter tomorrow but no promises! hope everyone has a safe and happy Thanksgiving!Thank you all once again! Happy reading! Xoxo**

* * *

Beth woke up the next morning to the sound of water running. She nuzzled herself deeper into Daryl's pillow and inhaled. He had a certain scent to him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that she could get high off of it. She rolled to her side and began thinking about the night before. The girl had ended up surprising herself. The way she had acted so...wantonly was something she had never experienced before. She was nervous about seeing him when he got out of the shower. Did she kiss him? Say thanks and leave? She had never been in this situation before. The sound of the water turning off echoed through the apartment and Beth held her breath.

Steam flowed out of the now open bathroom door. Daryl emerged from the bathroom; hair dripping wet and a black towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. He had that 'V' cut near his lower stomach that Beth had only seen in magazines. A small chuckle emitted from his mouth.

"Ya like what ya see?"

All Beth could do was nod.

He smirked and made his way closer to the bed. He leaned down and gave the girl a small kiss to her lips. "Sleep okay?"

Beth nodded again.

He laughed. "Ya don't talk much, do ya?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "It's always hard to talk to someone like you."

He pointed a finger to his chest. "Like me? And what am I like?" A small, amused smile graced his face. Beth thought it looked nice on him.

"Well...you're hot." She smiled sheepishly.

Daryl smiled again. "So are you. I could be in trouble tho'."

Beth's eyebrows knitted together. "In trouble? Why?"

"Yous a youngin'. I've never been with a girl as young as yaself b'fore."

She rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed. "I already told you I ain't a youngin'. I'm legal." The whole 'too young' thing was starting to annoy her.

"Ya...that's what Merle keeps on tellin' me." He picked up his pack of cigarettes on his nightstand and popped one in his mouth.

"Well if I'm so young then maybe last night was a mistake." She crossed her arms.

He lit the cigarette. "Maybe."

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. One minute he's kissing her and telling her he thinks she's attractive, and the next he was telling her that the night before was a mistake. What the hell was wrong with this guy? She sprung out of bed and began picking up her belongings off of the floor.

Now it was Daryl's turn to be confused. "Where ya goin?" He stated loudly. If the girl wanted to yell at him, he sure as hell would yell back.

Beth paused and looked at him, flabbergasted. "I don't know where you come from, but where I come from a man acts like a man and takes a little bit of responsibility for his actions. If you thought I was too damn young and had the slightest thought that this might be a mistake then you shouldn't of invited me back here." She stormed out of the bedroom and headed towards the front door. She knew Daryl was following her.

Daryl grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly. "Who the hell do ya think ya are? Tellin' me to be responsible? An 18 year old shouldn't be messin' 'round with an ol' man like me. What did ya expect to come out of last night? A relationship?" He bellowed. "I don' know if you have noticed, but I ain't the bullshit boyfriend type. If that's what yer lookin' fer then yer with the wrong damn man."

Beth felt the sting of every single last word that came out of his mouth. She felt her eyes welling up, but she wasn't about to cry in front of this man. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Ripping her arm out of his grip, she gave him a deadly look.

"Thanks for the fuck." Her voice dropped with venom. Daryl watched as she opened the front door and slam it behind her.

Summing up every ounce of anger he held, he made a fist and aimed it at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

She stormed in the house and screamed. "I hope Daryl Dixon rots in hell!"

Maggie looked up from her book to her sister. "Hello to you too."

Beth rolled her eyes, huffing. "He said sleeping with me was a mistake! First he was all 'Oh yeah you're hot, blah blah blah.' Then the next minute hes like 'Oh last night was a mistake.' Like what the fuck does that even mean?!" She plopped down on the couch.

"Did he say it in those exact words?" Maggie tried not to laugh. She dodged the shoe that was thrown at her. Maggie looked at her sister like she had three heads. "Chill the fuck out! I was kidding!"

Beth was pissed and was not in the mood for jokes. "Well I'm not! Do you know how embarrassed I was back there? How stupid I felt?" She began pacing the room. "I lost my virginity to the biggest asshole I have ever met."

Maggie's eyes widened. "You slept with him?"

Beth stopped pacing and bit her lip. "Well...yeah!"

"And? Details!"

"Maggie seriously right now is not the time. I just about killed that man." She shook her head. "Do you remember your first time? Like...was it awkward after?" Her face became serious.

Maggie giggled. "Of course I remember! Merle had made sure I was very...comfortable." She giggled again.

Beth's face showed nothing but pure disgust. "Ew..."

Her older sister waved her hand. "Atleast you lost it in a bed. Merle had decided he wanted to do it in the 7-11 bathroom." She shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shrieked. "A 7-11 bathroom?! That's so...nasty Maggie!" The girls body shuddered. "How would you even be remotely okay with that?"

"Hey! I didn't pick and choose. I wanted it just as much as he did...we just happened to be in a 7-11."

Beth felt her eye twitch. "I'm going upstairs. If you need me, I'll be in my room asleep."

Maggie nodded and focused her attention back to the book she was reading. After reading a few pages, she put the book away and began thinking back to the day she had lost her V-card to Merle Dixon. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Com'mon darlin'." Merle whispered in her ear. "I want ya to cum fer me."

Maggie threw her head back as she felt the man pound into her lithe body. She knew she wasn't going to keep quiet. She grabbed Merle's hand and placed it over her mouth.

"Shit, ya like that kinky shit, dontcha?" He sped up his hips, the head of his cock pushing into the bundle of nerves inside Maggie's wetness. "Fuck."

She gasped into his hand, mumbling. "P-please...harder."

Maggie heard him take a deep breath and felt the cock being pulled all the way out only to be viciously shoved back in. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt the familiar tingling sensation in her lower abdomen. Her toes curled in her shoes, and her knuckled began turning white. She was going to cum.

"Merle!" He heard her scream into his hand.

He licked the back of her neck and groaned deeply as he felt his seed being buried deep inside of her. "Shit..." He kissed the girls head.

"Mommy...why is there a man and a lady in the same bathroom?"

The couple froze as they heard a little girls voice. They heard an older woman's voice. "Hum...I don't know sweetie." The woman's voice was dripping venom.

Maggie's little flashback was interrupted when she felt her phone vibrate. She laughed when she saw the name on her screen.

'Merle'

"Hello?" She answered, smiling.

"Whatcha up ta, sweetie?"

Beth couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she had tried. She tried not to let Daryls words hurt her, but it was too damn hard. She breathed deeply into her pillow and felt her eyes well up again. 'No.' she thought. 'It ain't even worth it.'. Beth repeated the words through her head until she heard a knock on the door. "Beth?"

Instead of answering, Beth threw the covers over her head. She heard the click of the door opening and knew that there was no avoiding talking to her sister. "What?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

She felt the foot of her bed dip. Maggie began rubbing her back. "Merle called." Maggie said softly.

Beth snorted. "And?"

Maggie bit her lip and rubbed her hands together. "He asked if we wanted to come out to the bar tonight."

Beth rolled over to face her sister. "Why? So I can punch that stupid son of a bitch in the face for introducing me to his ignorant brother? No thanks."

"You're being over dramatic, dont ya think?"

If looks could kill, Maggie would've been dead awhile ago. "No."

Her sister sighed and crossed her arms. "We're going out tonight. I ain't gonna let you mope around over a guy. If anything, you should try to get back at him...show him what he's missing." She kissed her sisters head and walked out.

And Beth began planning her revenge.

**Thank you everybody** **once again for the reviews! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will never, ever go Black Friday shopping again. Not only did I get sick, but I almost punched a lady in the face at WalMart. Anyways! This chapter sheds a bit of light on Daryl's past, and how he thinks of himself. Sexy!Beth :D Again, thanks to everyone reviewing! Love you all! Happy reading!**

Daryl knew he acted like a complete asshole to the girl. But Daryl also knew that it's what's best. He had never been in an actual relationship before; he just wasn't cut out to be the 'hearts and flowers' kind of guy. Daryl felt he didn't have anything to offer the poor girl. He had absolutely no further education past high school, -Daryl was still shocked that he actually graduated-, and worked as a mechanic for his brother. He drank, he smoke, and he hunted. Of course Daryl felt bad, but what was a man supposed to do?

He flicked the cigarette from his fingers onto the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his boot. His thoughts drifted to the relationship between Beth's sister and his brother. Their relationship had been going strong for about 5 years now. He shook his head. Daryl wasn't going to say he was envy...even though he secretly was. Daryl wasn't about to run into Beth's arms and say he wanted a relationship...if he was going to make things right, it was definitely going to take some time. He knew Beth pretty well; he remembered seeing her a few times in public with friends. He snorted. That didn't sound stalker-ish at all.

How did he become so brutally honest? So...hard? These thoughts have run through his mind before; he figured it was the result of having a drunk as a mother and growing up with an abusive father. Daryl to this day still heard the cracks of the whips as it met the skin on his back. It didn't phase him anymore. Sure, he still has night terrors, but who wouldn't? Fourteen years of pure abuse was almost impossible to forget. Which was another reason why he didn't want to become attached to anyone. He knew they would ask questions about his past and Daryl didn't know if he was ever going to be comfortable enough to talk about it. It was bittersweet almost. Sweet because he never got hurt anymore...no heart aches, no rules...no drama. Bitter because he was tired of being lonely. The fill of physical and emotional need he had with Beth shot him to cloud nine. The night before was possibly the happiest and most content he had ever felt in a very long time, if not, ever.

He had a lot of thinking to do before he could apologize to Beth.

**SADDLEUPSADDLEUPSADDLEUPSADDLEUP**

Daryl arrived at the bar hours later. It was pushing ten o'clock and he had work the next morning; but he needed to get away from thinking. Thinking too much lead to headaches, and Daryl had already had a splitting pain on the side of his head. He had finished his fourth or fifth shot of Jim Bean when he heard cat calls from the front of the bar. Curious, he ventured back to the front of the bar when he saw her. They were whistling at her...and they had every reason to. Daryl fought back the urge to punch every single guy in that bar. Beth looked incredible.

She was by herself, as far as he knew. Her hair had been curled perfectly, teased at the crown of her head a bit. Daryl noticed her makeup was a lot more dramatic than usual; searing red, pouty, glossed lips had almost killed him. Red was his favorite color. Especially on Beth. Her usual faint blue eyes were outlined with a deep black, winging in the corners; making her eyes look darker than usual. Her eyes met his and she smirked. She donned a short, black leather dress with fishnet stockings and blistering red high heels.

Daryl felt himself grow hard. This girl would be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovleys! This chapter is hot hot hot! But! The next chapter is insane. Soooo! Review! Love you all! Happy reading!**

* * *

He licked his lips a few times before sitting back down at the bar. He watched Beth out of the corner of his eye. She knew he was watching her; and she loved wet minute of it. Maggie and Merle had shown up and were now sitting with Beth. Daryl's eyes roamed over Beth again. God, those lips. Daryl imagined tasting them, just teasing them with the tip of his tongue before Beth accepted him into her mouth. God, her hair looked so great, so curly, soft and clean. She looked so delicious, so sexy, god Daryl just wanted to eat her and quite frankly, she looked like she had wanted to be eaten; her legs were slightly spread, her back was slightly curved and her outfit just screamed sexy.

Daryl groaned, licking his lips as he imagined all the things he would do to Beth if he could, if he'd had the guts to actually walk to the damn girl.

He'd kiss those tempting, pouty lips, lick them, bite them, and make them swollen and even more deliciously looking. He'd touch Beth everywhere, appreciate and cherish her entire body. He knew Beth to be soft and pale everywhere, he imagined running his hands up and down Beth's soft thighs, her mile long legs until he finally found the courage to cup Beth's perfectly-shaped butt. He'd look deeply into Beth's eyes while stroking Beth's hair and kiss her softly.

He knew for a fact that Beth was willing, so he'd spent hours dreaming about making love to that sweet teen, making her back arch beautifully as Beth hit her spot over and over, making her scream and sweat, make her beg for more, beg for Daryl to just keep going forever and ever.

Daryl groaned and pushed his drink away, and made his way to the bars bathrooms. He was more than a little aroused to say the least. His dick was throbbing in his pants, desperate for release, ready to be touched. He'd masturbated while thinking of Beth earlier, who could blame him?

He sighed as he closed himself into a stall and leaned against the door. Thinking about Beth, her beautiful features, her amazing smile, her sweet voice, Daryl slid his hand down his boxers, gently cupping himself, hips bucking slightly as he did so.

As his hand started moving slowly up and down his painfully hard erection, he imagined that his hand was Beth's hand, and that Beth was staring down at him, with hungry eyes, full of desire as she pumped Daryl's dick.

Daryl moaned, hips bucking, back arching as he pumped harder, thinking about Beth, imagining Beth on top of him, completely naked, touching his dick, licking his nipples, looking all sweaty and so incredibly hot.

He imagined Beth leaning down for a kiss, a kiss that would quickly turn passionate, hot, burning with desire. Their tongues would come out to play, poking carefully to begin with, then tangling together softly only to battle for dominance later. Beth would tease Daryl with her tongue, slowly but hotly lick the roof of his mouth, making Daryl groan and cup those slender hips, nails digging into the skin as Daryl pressed Beth closer, as close as possible to his own body.

Trembling vigorously, Daryl thumbed the swollen, leaking head of his cock, as his imagination got wilder, more vivid, and way hotter. Now, he imagined that Beth had turned around, sucking Daryl's cock while presenting her beautifully shaped ass to Daryl. Daryl would licked his lips and grab that little bum, squeezing it, spreading it, and squeezing it over and over as Beth would run her tongue slowly over Daryl's dick, making sure to dig her tongue into Daryl's wet slit.

"Please," Beth would groan, wiggling her ass, and Daryl instantly knew what she wanted.

He imagined spreading Beth's behind, exposing the tiny, little hole, almost drooling at the sight.

Daryl would suck down on Beth's hole hotly, thrusting his tongue in and out, literally eating Beth out as Beth would took his length into her mouth, as deep as it could go.

"Oh fuck Beth," Daryl moaned loudly, as his breath hitched, and his body stiffened and came deep inside his hand.

Fuck, he'd never come that hard before, it had never been that intense. Fuck, he could barely breathe. As he opened his eyes, the room was still spinning and he felt a little sick – sick because it had been so good.

Daryl felt so good, yet so strangely dissatisfied. He knew that it would never be enough, never. He wished he could pluck up the courage to at least talk to Beth, like engage in a real conversation with her. What harm could he do? He had do give it a chance.

He stretched his arms and legs, his toes still tickling from the intense orgasm he'd just had.

He needed to talk to Beth. He had to make things right. No matter the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I decided to go ahead and update because tonight ill be watching the fall finale of TWD! I'm freaking out! Anyways! Love you all! Happy reading!

* * *

Daryl watched her dance for what seemed like hours. Her hips...god damn it her hips. They swayed with precision, making Daryl's heart speed up. He had lost all control when she looked directly at him and beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. Downing his last shot, he made his way over to her. Beth cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You've been starin.'"

He nodded dumbly. "Hard not to...uhm...about the other night..." Daryl began.

Beth broke off the statement with a sweet, deathly kiss. "It's okay...it just means now I got to prove to you that I ain't some little girl." Beth pursed her lips daringly.

Beth saw the effects all over Daryl's body and was loving it. "Meet me at my apartment." Was all he was able to say. He didn't want to talk it out in public...he felt more comfortable declaring his feelings for her in the privacy of his home. On the ride home from the bar, Daryl's mind was going faster than the bike he was riding. What was he gonna say to Beth? That he wanted to work things out? That he was wrong and wants to be happy for once? He didn't know. He figured she needed time, but Daryl could not wait. She was too precious...too daring for him not to have her. That scared Daryl. Scared him to death. When he got home, he laid haphazardly on his couch, looking at the clock on the wall. For every minute that went by, Daryl was becoming more impatient and was beginning to think that Beth wasn't going to show up.

Until there was a knock on the door.

His breathing shallowed as he made his way towards the door. Daryl turned the knob and was greeted with the sight of his little tease. No words were needed; she nodded. He wove his fingers through her hair and brought her close to his lips. She groaned as she closed the gap, his moist, warm mouth descending to capture her. She kissed him greedily. She pressed against him, her hips grinding against his. His hands twisted at the base of her head, chaining her to him. She drank in the sound of the rumble of his groan as it vibrated through the room. They pulled apart, breathing hard and staring at each other, their eyes dark with intense desire, their growing heat palpable.

After long moments he released her hair and she fell to her knees. He stood tantalisingly close. She could smell his arousal, his crotch just inches away from her face. She began to pant as his hands began to casually remove his clothes, clenching her fists, nails digging into her palms to contain her impatience. After an indeterminable, even unacceptable, long time, he stood naked in front her, his hardness tempting her. Her mouth began to water.

He reached down and ripped open the gauzy fabric, the belt flying, exposing her completely. Almost casually, he grabbed her turgid nipples and pulled them up. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and glanced up. His eyes captivated her. Staring at her face, they were dark with desire, hard with want, a want that mirrored her own. He twisted the nubs hard, distending them, almost as if he wanted to rip them off of her breasts. The sharp pain was exquisite.

She whimpered as his hands left her breasts. The heat of the pain radiated through her body. She wanted more, needed to feel the power of his dominance. He slowly pushed the torn silk off of her body, rendering her as naked as him. Her back straightened, her breasts thrust forward, her bruised nipples proudly standing in sharp contrast against her skin. Mauling her breasts, he brought her to her feet, making her stand on trembling legs so close to him but not quite touching. She began to breathe heavily. Without any preamble, he slipped in a finger into her apex. Her juices seeped. She rolled her hips against his hand, aching to feel him fully.

"So wet fer me, ain't ya darlin'?" She moaned in response, her hips thrusting harder against his hand, yearning for a release. "Don't ya dare cum. Not 'till I tell ya." He growled. She gripped his shoulder and bit her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. She was so aroused, her body was humming and his playing her like his own instrument did nothing for her control.

"Please," she whispered. She throbbed around his finger. He withdrew and cupped her face, her scent gracing his skin. He stared into her eyes before kissing her hard, possessing her, claiming her through his kiss. She knew that some other time he would conquer her with his lips, teasing and tempting and controlling her pleasure, bringing her to the peak over and over until she could no longer see or breathe, but not this time. This time she is his vessel, a tool for his pleasure. She almost came from that thought as her fingers dug into his shoulders, her sore breasts pressing against his chest.

They broke apart and she saw him swallow. They stood there in each other's arms, breathing hard. Suddenly, he pushed her onto the table, the implements digging into her back. As she settled more comfortable, he grabbed her jaw and shoved his hardness deep into her throat. She moaned at the intrusion, welcoming the possession. She arched her back to take him deeper, her tongue rubbing his shaft, feeling his silky hardness.

"Play with your tits," he growled. She didn't need any encouragement – her hands were already flying to her breasts before he even spoke. Her fingers twisted and pulled her nipples, tugging them hard. He groaned as he began to thrust himself deep into her throat. She gagged, the walls echoing the sounds loudly. He slipped his finger into her, toying her clit. Her juices seeped out, covering his hand. She could see his smile as he thrust his fingers into her depth, hooking up, using her as leverage to bring himself even deeper into her mouth. Tears poured, her saliva boiled to cover him as he pummelled her holes, her gags echoing in the bare, wooden room. He placed his other hand over her throat, trapping her, feeling the column expand as he pushed deep. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her hips began to grind against his fingers, her body desperate for release. She whimpered.

"Not yet," he murmured. She couldn't have pleaded with him even if she was able to. Her mouth was filled with him, his balls pressed against her nose. She at once tried to push him away and to swallow him whole. He continued to pound her throat, using them both for glorious pleasure. He thrust hard and paused. She could feel him growing thicker, stretching her lips as her tears flowed. He lightly squeezed her throat, feeling it expand with his hardness. "Mine," he rumbled. She groaned in agreement, her lips tight around him, barely able to breathe. He rubbed his thumb over her throbbing clit, his fingers pressing mercilessly at her deep spot. Her nails dug into his ass, trying to distract herself from his sweet torment.

"Cum fer me." he ordered quietly. She almost sobbed with relief. She was barely holding on. She arched her body, letting go of the ball of erotic tension that threatened to overtake her, groaning against him, muffling all sounds, her mouth full of his taste. Her orgasm spread through her like liquid fire, leaving her panting and craving more.

He pulled out of her mouth suddenly. She pouted at the loss of fullness. Helping her sit up, he raised her to her feet. She panted, staring him full in his face, her lips covered in his precum. He caught a drop rolling down her chin with his damp finger and fed it to her. She took it greedily, her lips tight, sucking his digit, tasting the intoxicating cocktail of their juices. He pushed down over her tongue, making her gag for a brief moment, the sound loud in the wooden room.

He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pushed her to her knees. She could feel him settling behind her, his heat radiating. She shivered as she felt his fingers trace up her spine and settle around her neck, pushing her forward. She bent, her face to the floor, her ass high, her back arched, her nails trying to grip the smooth surface. He drew his hardness through her aching sex, covering the tip with her wetness, teasing her. She moaned, craving to feel him deep within her.

He grabbed her full hips and pushed himself into her moist depth with one fluid motion, buying himself to the hilt. She could feel his full balls nestled against her clit. She rolled her hips, needing for him to pound her, to claim her, to possess her. With one hand on her hip, the other at the back of her neck, he began to thrust deep, the rhythm of their coupling hard and furious. He gripped her hard – she knew that in a few hours, new bruises would form, a temporary tattoo of his ownership. She shivered at the thought, adding to the tension that is threatening to take over. Thrills began to cover her body as she felt him move deep inside her. She squeezed his shaft, trapping him deep within her, knowing that the tightness would make him erupt. He snaked his arm around her and began to rub her clit in response, the assault sweet. Her body tightened, the need for release overwhelming. She began to beg wordlessly, her voice hoarse. Her hips started to buck, trying to make him lose control, to bring out the depth of his complete self. His thrusting came harder, the jerks more unsteady as he was being pushed to his edge.

"Cum," he gasped out. With a loud groan, he pushed in her, his tip kissing her cervix, flooding her and held there as her walls clamped down, milking his seed, needing every drop. They collapsed together, panting hard, his breath tickling her ear. After a long moment, he withdrew from her and rolled onto his back and opened his arms for her to come in. He held onto her tight, cradling her to his chest as the thundering of their hearts slowed. His hands lightly soothed her bruised skin, his lips pressed against her hair. Silence reigned as they basked in the glow, their appetites satisfied for now. She raised her head and studied him for a moment.

He opened an eye and looked over at her. "'M sorry."

Beth nodded her head. "It's okay...but I swear Daryl, if you ever try to treat me like a child ever again...I will use everything I have to make sure you suffer."

He chuckled. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere, babe."


	9. MIDSEASON RECAP!

Usually I wouldn't post unless it's a new chapter, but the new episode KILLED ME! Hershel's dead! Judith's missing! The Governors dead! And am I the only one who noticed that BETH AND DARYL ran away together? Hmm? UGH I CANT WAIT FOR FEBRUARY.

Post comments! Let me know what your thoughts are!

CHAPTER NINE WILL BE POSTED LATER TONIGHT.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm still shocked of last nights episode! Crazy! I don't think I can wait till February 9! Anyways! Sorry for the delay, I know I said I was going to post last night, but I ended up watching all of season one of TWD :). Happy reading! **

* * *

She stood in the shower, leaning forward, hands pressing against the front wall, providing much needed support. Her eyes closed, the showerhead directed at the top of her head, hot water cascading down over her body. Her legs were sore...Beth noticed the many bruises that decorated her body. She smiled and caressed the ones around her arms.

She heard the shuffle of the shower curtain and felt the presence of someone behind her. Beth felt her self be turned around and come face to face with Daryl. "G'mornin'" he whispered against her lips.

"Morning." She beamed at him.

She felt his hands on her head, massaging her scalp and temples. He was right behind her, their bodies barely touching. He reached up and unhooked the showerhead so it dangled on its hose, spraying into the bottom of tub. He took her shampoo and began to lather up her hair, massaging again as he had done before.

"Feels good." she mumbled, not much force left in her words, still supporting herself on the front wall of the shower.

He massaged the top of her head, then, with both hands on either side of her head, he massaged back from her temples, behind her ears and down to her neck. He worked his hands back up to her temples, retracing the same route. He reached for the showerhead. Holding it in one hand, he used the other to gently massage and rinse the shampoo from her hair. Once the last of the lather slid down the drain, he began to paint her body with the showerhead.

He aimed the hot water at the base of her neck, and then he swept it from left to right then back again, working slowly out over each arm then back to her neck. He started down her back, lower and lower with each pass. Her eyes still shut; she concentrated on the hot water splashing and streaming down her body, shoulder blades first, then middle back and finally her lower back.

He switched the showerhead to slow massage when he reached her lower back and pointed the streams at the base of her spine and slowly traced her spine up to the base of her neck then back again. Turning back to normal spray, he resumed his painting, spraying back and forth again down over her ass, across the backs of her thighs and calves, down to her feet. Changing to slow massage again, he directed the pulsating streams up and down each leg from the bottoms of her calves to the tops of her thighs. Alternating again to the soft spray, he applied the hot water to her body once more in sweeping strokes, standing up as he did.

The water stopped and was once more spraying the bottom of the tub. Her skin felt alive, her body tingling and slowly coming to life. The soft clean smell of soap reached her as he began to lather up a washcloth. He began to bathe her, starting with her right arm, which, with along with her left, still held up the front wall of the shower.

He rubbed the soapy cloth up her arm to her shoulder then kneaded it back down to her hand, completely covering her arm in rich, aromatic suds. He repeated this on her left arm and then concentrated on her neck and back. She felt the soft cloth slide back and forth over her shoulders, his fingers following close behind, massaging and rubbing, releasing her energy. She tilted her head back, breathing in deep, smelling the fresh clean smell of the soap, her mind following the washcloth lower and lower on her back, punctuated by his dancing fingers. He reached and began to knead and massage her ass as he continued his journey toward her feet. Her right leg was first, the top of her thigh, then behind her knee, lower to her calf and finally her ankle. Now her left leg, starting at her ankle, up to her calf, her knee coming next, all the way up to the top of her thigh. She released the front wall to stand on its own and turned to face him. Her body was awake and alive.

She chose to keep her eyes closed, focusing on the hot steam and the aroma of the soap, breathing in deep. She felt his hand on her face tracing her eyes and nose, then her cheekbones, lips and chin. Next, the soft cloth touched her cheek, small circles applying the lather, the smell so fresh and intense. The circles continued across her forehead then other cheek, then a line drawn down the bridge of her nose and two lines across her chin. He tilted her head back, and gently wiped the cloth over the delicate lines of her neck.

He next washed her chest, just above her breasts, long strokes back and forth from shoulder to shoulder. He held the cloth in the middle of her chest just above her breasts and squeezed it, releasing a rich stream of soapsuds. She felt as the suds slid between her breasts, traveling slowly at first, gravity adding speed. They slithered down her stomach, just to the left of her belly button, hitting the top of her thigh. There the suds slipped between her legs and traveled the rest of the way to the tub floor on the inside of her left leg. He squeezed the cloth again, this time over each breast, depositing a healthy dollop of suds. She felt his hand delicately spread the suds out, his fingers dancing around her already erect nipples. He used the cloth on them as well, massaging her breasts. Her body was tingling again but for a very different reason.

He lathered the washcloth once more and returned to her body, starting just below her breasts on the top of her stomach. He washed in circles, around and around, working his way down, his free hand following close behind. The lower he got on her stomach the smaller the circles. Her breath was beginning to shorten as he neared her pussy, the anticipation starting to take over. He reached her abdomen, just above her pussy, then stopped.

He switched to her left thigh, starting high on her leg, washing up and down from the top to her knee on the outside working in, his freehand mirroring the washcloth. As he neared her inner thigh, she involuntarily opened her legs, her pussy already beginning to throb. The cloth slid up and down, barely brushing against her lips before sliding back down to her knee. He moved down to her calf, her body aching, wanting more. He bathed her calf and then washed her ankle.

She steadied herself on his shoulder as he picked up her foot and massaged and bathed it. He splashed water on it to rinse off the soap to avoid her slipping. Still steadying herself, she lifted her right foot so that he could begin his soapy ascent up her right leg. He lathered up her calf, working his way toward her thigh. He started on the outside once more, long strokes from her knee to the top of her thigh. She opened her legs more as the cloth rode up and down her inner thigh, just brushing her throbbing pussy.

Her eyes still closed she felt him standing in front of her. He placed the washcloth just above her pussy and with simple wrist movements he began to wash her pussy, sliding the cloth deep between her legs then back up to her lower stomach. She felt herself rocking her hips opposite the motion of the cloth, rubbing hard against his hand, back and forth. Her nipples were on fire, her clit and pussy throbbing and then he stopped. Her knees buckled a little when he removed his hand, she had been pressing down so hard.

She stood there waiting, breathing hard and then she felt the soft hot spray of the shower on her forehead. He rinsed her off, spraying back and forth, the water and soap cascading down her body, heading to the drain. He rinsed off her face, then back and forth across her chest above her breasts. He rinsed each breast individually his freehand caressing and playing. She felt his mouth intermittently covering each nipple, licking and sucking them, sending waves of chills up and down her body. He sprayed and rinsed her stomach, pausing briefly over her pussy before continuing over the tops of her thighs, down her legs to her feet.

Breathing heavy, she turned and braced herself once more against the front wall of the shower, her body aching and beginning to shake. She felt the spray on her neck and shoulders sending hot water tracing down her back in streams. He sprayed slowly back and forth, rinsing the soap from her back, then down over her ass, rinsing and massaging each cheek with his freehand. He rinsed each leg in succession, from the top of the thigh to her feet.

He let the showerhead dangle as he touched her hips, pulling her back from the wall. She slowly bent at the waist, still bracing herself against the front wall with her hands. He touched his hands on her inner thighs and she spread her legs wide for him, arching her back. He picked up the showerhead and directed the spray at the small of her back, holding it there momentarily, before drawing a line directly between her cheeks, and over her ass until it sprayed only on her pussy. She pushed her hips back toward the spray and felt his finger find her clit, massaging small circles on it. She felt the hot water pouring into her throbbing pussy as his finger manipulated her clit. He switched the showerhead to slow massage, sending a pulsating stream directly between her lips. He spread her lips open with his fingers and she felt the water massaging her inner walls. He held the showerhead close and the water almost filled her up. She pushed back harder against it and then it was gone.

He replaced the showerhead in its cradle above her, directing the hot pulsating spray at the small of her back. Her eyes still closed she felt a light tapping on her clit. She knew it was the tip of his cock. He traced her lips with his cock, feeling the water pour off her ass and splash on his cock. He rubbed the tip up and down the groove between her swollen lips. She felt this and immediately pressed back, taking him deep inside her, squeezing down hard on him. He grabbed her hips and started to pump his cock hard and deep inside her. She met each one of his thrusts by pushing back hard against the wall, feeling his cock drive deep inside her pussy and the slow pounding of the hot water on the small of her back.

Harder and faster, he pumped both of them starting to sweat from the steam, the sweet smell of soap lingering in the air. Her pussy on fire and nipples burning, she squeezed and released her pussy around his cock with each thrust stroking his cock with her pussy. He reached for her shoulders for more advantage and drove his throbbing cock harder and deeper inside, ready to come. A few more deep thrusts and then he held his cock inside her, coming hard. She pushed back to him, her pussy contracting, coming with him, the hot pulsing water still hitting her back sending water cascading over her ass and his cock and balls. Both of them came hard then he slowly slipped out of her.

She used the wall to help her stand up. She turned and faced him, opening her eyes for the first time. He reached above her head, switching the showerhead to the soft hot spray. She fell into his arms, the water splashing in her hair. They kissed deeply and hugged tightly.

When they released, he smiled at her and said "Good Morning."

She smirked and said to him "Good Morning."

She turned away and assumed her shower position; eyes closed, hands against the front wall, leaning forward just a bit, the showerhead pointing directly at the top of her head sending the water pouring over her entire body. She heard the shower curtain shuffle again as he left. She smiled.

She was in love with Daryl fucking Dixon.


	11. Chapter 10

**I almost feel bad posting this because it's so short :( but I'm posting from an airplane! I'm headed to Atlanta :) anyways! Next chapter will be up early tomorrow so keep an eye open for that :) ALSO! I might be posting a new BETHYL fic on here, so keep your eyes peeled. As always, reviews make me happy and keeps the updates coming! So review! Love you guys! **

* * *

"What's with the scarf?"

Beth paused mid-chew and looked up at her sister, who was shoveling lettuce into her mouth. She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Nothing. Just felt like wearing one." She worried her lip.

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. "It's like 80 degrees outside."

The younger sibling rolled her eyes, and pulled down the cloth around her neck; revealing the bruises and hickies that dotted along her neck and chest.

Maggie's eyes widened. She shot up from her chair, grabbing her sisters shoulders. "What the fuck happened to you?!" She screeched.

Beth almost fell over from her sisters outburst, had she not grabbed a hold of her. She quickly tied the scarf back around her neck and sucked in a deep breath. "Daryl did it." She mumbled.

"What?!"

Beth huffed. "I said, Daryl did it! Jesus Christ, no need to flip a cow!" She rolled her eyes and dumped her plate in the sink.

Maggie plopped back down to her chair and stared at her sister wildly. "Flip a cow?! Have you seen your neck?! It looks like he choked the living hell outta ya! Look!"

Her sister threw Beth a small mirror from her purse. She barely caught the mirror and tugged the scarf off, her mouth dropping a little. "It...they weren't that bruised this morning!"

"Yeah? Well that's what happens! Jesus Christ!" She paused and smirked. "Did it feel good atleast?"

Beth flushed a deep red and nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Daryl Dixon, a good fuck, huh? Doesn't surprise me. Merle's an animal."

Beth threw the mirror back at her sister and gave her an exasperated look. "I don't want to hear that!"

SADDLEUPSADDLEUPSADDLEUPSADDLEUP

Daryl had been sore the next day. He was late for work, and exhausted. He dropped Beth off at her house; after getting her number and a promise to see her again the next night. Which was tonight. Daryl was feeling anxious and...scared? He didn't know what it was about the girl...but something sparked inside of him every time she looked at him, kissed him...sucked him. He figured it might be because he has never met a girl like Beth before. Beth was...well, Beth. She was different. And that was enough to keep Daryl around. He enjoyed the night before and loved the shower they had taken just hours ago.

He sighed and got back to work on the truck that was sitting in the garage.

"Ya have a good night with Miss Greene?"

Poor Daryl. He jumped at the sound of his brothers groggily voice and snapped his head up against the hood. Putting a greasy hand up to hand, he began cursing.

"Son of a bitch, Merle! Can't warn me? Jesus fuckin' Christ." He rubbed his sore head, giving his brother a glare.

Merle barked out a laugh and patted a hand on his brothers shoulder, smirking. "Have a good night?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and walked away; rubbing his hands with a dirty cloth. "None ya buisness."

Merle snickered. "I'll take that as a yes...don' surprise me none. She's a hot little number, that Beth." He leaned up against the wall.

The younger brother clenched his jaw at the sound of her name. "Jus' shut up Merle."

Merle pushed off the wall, and barked out another grimy laugh. "Get back ta work."

Daryl rolled his eyes. If Merle wasn't his only living flesh and blood, he was sure he would've killed him by now.


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm hating these short chapters :( but the next one is suuuuuper long :) so hopefully it'll make up for it. And sorry for the mixup last chapter, I accidentally posted an old chapter but I was messaged thankfully by ****_DarylDixonLover_****. So thank you very much! Happy reading! **

Beth beamed when she saw the headlight of Daryl's motorcycle zipping down her dirt road driveway. They had decided to stay in that particular night; Beth was going to cook dinner for him. Daryl, not one to turn down a home-cooked meal, was more than happy to agree.

She wore the tightest, smallest shorts she could possibly find and a Tshirt. It was simple but sexy and Daryl loved it. Smirking, he hopped off his bike and picked the girl up in a bone crushing hug outside of the house.

"Hello." He smiled.

She kissed him on the lips. "Hey."

Beth led him through the farmhouse, giving him a tour. When they finally reached the kitchen, Beth pulled out various pots and pans and began making dinner. Deciding on chicken and vegetables, she and Daryl quickly made dinner and started eating; Daryl drinking a beer, and Beth drinking a glass of wine. The two talked freely until Maggie and Merle walked in.

"Well shit, sweetheart. We're late fer dinner."

Daryl chuckled. Beth grimaced at the sound of Merle's cackle. Maggie smacked him playfully and wrapped his arms around herself. "What's y'all's plans for the night?"

Beth shrugged and began cleaning up after them. "You'll have to ask Daryl, he said he had something planned but I ain't to sure."

Maggie threw a playful grin at her boyfriends younger brother. "What y'all doing tonight?"

Merle squeezed his arms around her middle. "Stop pesterin' them. Let's git goin' 'fore we're late."

"Where y'all headed?" Daryl asked, finishing his beer.

"Merle wanted to see a movie." She rolled her eyes. "So I guess we can all hangout later or something."

Beth huffed, and sat on Daryl's lap. Looking at her sister, she smirked. "Bye bye!"

Merle and Maggie barked a laugh and left the house.

Beth felt the grip tighten around her middle. She looked down at the man she had fallen in love with. "Where we going?"

All he did was smile softly. "Ya ever been muddin'?"

Beth scoffed. "Of course."

"Naked?" He threw a hot look.

She gave a crooked grin. "You're a clever man, Mr. Dixon.


	13. Quick Update

**Hey everyone, I know I have been absent from this fic lately and I deeply do apologize, but there has been a death in the family and I am coping with the loss of my grandfather. I will try to update when I can, I have half of the next chapter typed up. I hope you guys can understand!**

**I love you all. Thank you!**

**-Courtney**


End file.
